You Look So Good In Love
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Facing the person of your dreams when they're in love with someone else is never easy.


Title: You Look So Good In Love  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" Season Seven  
  
Season: Post seven  
  
Summary: Facing the person of your dreams when they're in love with someone else is never easy.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I don't own "You Look So Good In Love" by George Strait or "Come Fly With Me" either. I do own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: This is really different from what I usually write but the song fits so well so I had to write a fic around it!  
  
-----------------  
  
Sometimes I see her around, at the drug store or a local coffee shop, it's sort of inevitable - I mean we both live in the same city. It doesn't make it any easier though. I thought that giving up my job would make things better - make things work, but clearly she didn't share my feelings about it...  
  
Anyway I ran into her at the grocery the other day. She didn't see me at first so I took the opportunity to just watch her. She walked down the aisle with one of her huge goofy grins on her face, humming some nameless tune to herself. As I watched her I realized that the store PA system was playing an extremely relevant song - it was like a scene from a movie.  
  
Oh how you sparkle  
  
And oh how you shine  
  
That flush in your cheeks  
  
Is more that the wine   
  
And he must do something   
  
That I didn't do  
  
Whatever he's doing  
  
Look's good on you  
  
That was what it was, her smile, the humming...she was thinking of him. I could tell by the contents of her cart that she wasn't cooking for one tonight. A nice bottle of red wine sat in the cart, a carton of strawberries, a jar of chocolate and some sort of pasta kept the wine company. She wasn't going to be alone tonight. *He* was going to be joining her.  
  
You look so in love  
  
You want him  
  
That's easy to see  
  
You look so good in love  
  
I wish  
  
You still wanted me  
  
Truer words were never spoken before. I wished in that moment, with every fiber of my being that she still wanted me. That she still loved me. That I was the person on her mind that caused her to look like the glowing angel that was walking towards me. That's when she noticed me. Her grin didn't even falter as she waved and stopped to make small talk.  
  
"Wow, small world." She smiled, her blonde hair glittering in the light.  
  
"Yeah. Nice to see you again." I said as I mustered up a small grin.  
  
"It's been awhile." She nodded then, as if she were really thinking about the time since we last saw each other.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it has. I've been really busy." I lied.  
  
"Me too." She smiled again, one of those beautiful smiles that made her whole face sparkle. Her baby blue eyes twinkled like I had never seen them twinkle before.  
  
He must have stolen   
  
Some stars from the sky  
  
And gave them to you  
  
To wear in your eyes  
  
I had my chances   
  
But I set you free  
  
And now I wonder  
  
Why I couldn't see  
  
We stood there for several long moments before I decided to put her out of her misery of standing near me, "It was nice seeing you again."  
  
She smiled, it looked honest enough but it still broke my heart, "You too."  
  
How could I have been so stupid? I just let her walk out of my life. I never believed that she would honestly find someone else. I pretended to continue shopping as she walked away but I watched her. She was a few feet from me when her phone rang; the ring tone was "Come Fly With Me", she hadn't changed it. While we were dating I had played with her phone a few times and found she gave all of her friends special ring tones. I was surprised to find "Come Fly With Me" as her CO's - I'd asked her about it but she said the song held a special significance for them. She picked it up and almost immediately a giggle escaped her lips, "Hi sweetie."  
  
You look so good in love  
  
You want him  
  
That's easy to see  
  
You look so good in love  
  
I wish  
  
You still wanted me  
  
She turned the corner and I watched her until I couldn't see even so much as a shadow anymore. I sighed when suddenly my phone rang and I answered as I have since I go my first cell phone; "Shanahan."  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: So? Do you get it? Come on people I love the thought of Sam and Jack being together and if Sam isn't dating Pete then who could she be dating *hint hint*? Please review and let me know what you thought! 


End file.
